Futudrabbles x3
by Lolipantsu
Summary: Summary is on the inside. Let's just say, Pantsu-chan got into Futurama ;) Request for everybody :D Rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yeash,I'm doing futudrabbles. The first one is Fender. Next one to come is  
Leeler, but if you have better ideas, let me know. Yes,requests :D  
Well,however I loved futurama ever since and recently got back into Fender.  
I liked it before but know I'm obsessed with it kinda ^^; Oh,and the drabbles are  
100-250 words each. Alos,they are going after my headcanons for example: manbots can get  
pregnant or some shit like this. Well,cherioh have fun R&R if you want ( ‿ )**

**Disclaimer: Futurma doesn't belong to me. if it would, robots would make  
gay parads and everybody was robosexual. Leela was in a romantic relationship  
with Amy and Fry is totally nuts for Bender who is shy. Kif is with zapp and everybody  
would die happy. But this obviously never happened, that's why you can see it belongs  
to Matt Groening and not to me.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Fender

(Benders PoV)

I'm more happy than I ever thought I could be. I have the love of my life  
and a beautiful daughter. My love is my fiancé, because I proposed him 3 weeks ago.  
Yes, him! He's a guy. Not only a guy but a human(you may have ackknowledged(1) that I'm romo-  
sexual or at least robo-sexual). It's fry goddamn. My daughter? The lovely Samantha(2) from the  
orphanage. You know,the one with the three ears. But the funny thing is. I'm pregnant. No,I'm  
not bottom. Not usually. Sam really wanted a lil' brother or sister and the prof said Manbots,me inclusive,could  
get pregnant. Fry and I both agreed,and now I'm sitting here with the baby in my belly. It's funny. How can manbots  
get pregnant but no mans? "Bender?" Fry led me outta my thoughts "Yes,hon?" "Start calling me Philip please"  
"All of sudden? Why?" "Because," he sits down next beside me,"My last name won't be Fry anymore." Is-is he actually  
saying he wants to take my last name? "O-okay ... Phil ... ip" "Was this so hard?" "Yeah" "Pft,whatever" He places a kiss  
on my mouth. "I'm gonna go get a walk with Leela and Sam. You wanna come with us?" "Sure,why not" I smiled as I got  
off the sofa.

* * *

**What in the actual fuck was that? It's long I know,but I had real fun writing this :D  
Everybody who read this gets a cookie and everybofdy who reviewed will be named in the next chap.  
So,anybody got requests? I'm bored and wanna write :3  
However, see ya in the next chapter** **:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second Chapter :D  
Cubert x Dwight for Five princess and a bit for me,too xD**

**Disclaimer: Futurama belonfs to Matt groening and not to me**

* * *

Chapter 2: Lifelong Friendship

(Dwights PoV)

I'm sitting here on the couch with my best friend. My best friend in the whole wide 't it funny? You know someone your whole life but still only a few things? It's the same with me and Cubert.  
"Dwight?" "Yeah what?" "You mind?" "Mind what?" With this words, Cubert came closer and cuddled at me. I was  
startled at first, but began to relax. It was nice to have him so close, maybe it wasn't so bad after all,right?

* * *

**Okay,what is this?It's bad,really bad. I'm redoing this later don't worry but for now I have no  
idea for drabbles Dx However,maybe you still lied this shit (I hope you didn't cuz it sucks)I just wanted you to have something  
so,maybe next week with the re-done version or a new pairing**

**PS: I'm updating this weekly**


	3. Chapter 3 and anouncement

**The new version of the Dwight x Cubert for Five-princess.  
This will be not a drabble but an actual chapter (500 words or shit xD)  
A minor OC will be in here and a big anouncement in the end  
**

**Disclaimer: Futurama belongs to Matt groening and not to me**

* * *

Chapter 3: Ya-oi?

(Cuberts PoV)

"Here,have a Yaoi manga so you don't have to search for it on the net."Clarissa smiled at me,before running off.  
I waved her and then quickly made my to the classroom. "Hey Dwight,I got a Manga from Clare we can read tonight"  
"Don't you "What's it about?"My jamaican friend said,leaning backwards in his seat. "She said somethign about Yoi or something like that"  
"Don't ya mean Yaoi?""Dunno"Dwight flushed as he mentioned Yaoi for whatever reason. I bet it's a hot hentai. I grinned.  
***teacher enters scene***_"Class,sit down please and quit your talking"  
_Uh,great. The old Lady's here to teach us shit we already know.I groaned

~After Class,normal PoV~

Dwight walked down to the planet express bulding. He was to meet with Cubert today for a sleepover. And they were going to look at  
Yai,possibly even real smut. 'Splendid'he thought,while kicking the rock. He sighedhe had chosen this moment wisely to confess to Cubert.  
The raven had a crush on Cubert ever since,but tried to shrug it off like that. It didn't work though and so here he was,feeling miserable.  
'if we were dating it wouldn't be THAT bad'. As he reached the giant Red building,he sighed once again before entering. "Hello Son,"Dwight was  
greeted by his father."I've talked to your friend just about a second ago. He's up in his room""Would have guessed so pops..." He went up to  
the redheads room,not bothering to knock. "I'm here""Would have never thought so"Dwight sat down next to Cubert who was doing nothing but  
sitting there. "Have you...waited for me the whole time?""Yep"Cubert smiled a big bright smile before pulling out the manga."Sooo,then let's read,eh?"  
Dwight only nodded

~After reading the beautiful,beautiful Manga~

"Wh-what the f-fuck"was all Cubert could choke out. Dwight next to him,hid a chuckle before sighing "Cubert?This may not be the right time  
but maybe my only chance. I gotta tell you something""What's it dude?" Dwight took all of his strnght and cupped Cuberts ching lighty before  
placing a kiss on his lips. As he pulled back,Cuberts face was pure red. Dwight made an attempt to leave but was being held back by Cubert.  
The redhead pulled him in for another kiss. The jamaican was happy,smiling into the kiss.

* * *

**Yeah,that's the last chapter. As i said in another anoucnement,this Story will end here.  
I'm not going to continue it any further for explained reasons. maybe when I have the time and boredom,  
I'll update. But let's not hope okay?  
Thank you and goodbye**


End file.
